The Pegasus Princess (MLPCV Style)
MLPCV's movie-spoof of 1994 Disney film The Swan Princess. ''Cast'' * Baby Odette - Baby Agent Xero OC * Young Odette/Mid-Teen Odette/Young Adult Odette - Young/Mid-Teen/Young Adult Agent Xero OC * Adult Odette - Agent Xero Modifyers * Swan Odette - Fluttershy Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Young Derek/Mid-Teen Derek/Young Adult Derek - Young/Mid-Teen/Young Adult Ansi Molina OC * Adult Derek - Ansi Molina to the Wayne * Rothbart - Denzel Crocker OddParents * Jean-Bob - Wander Over Yonder * Speed - Jeff The Spider Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Puffin - Razmo Ratz * Young Bromley/Mid-Teen Bromley/Young Adult Bromley - Young/Mid-Teen/Young Adult Marco Diaz OC * Bromley - Marco Diaz vs. The Forces of Evil * Lord Rogers - Jamie Universe * Queen Uberta - Frankie Foster Home for Imaginary Friends * King William - Aidan Secret of Kells * Camberlain - Armando Express * Bridget the Witch - Shannon K.O. Let's Be Heroes * The Great Animal - Sharptooth Land Before Time * King Williams's Captain - Chief Timandahaf and The Vikings * Alligators in the Moat - Centirabajo Universe * Target Practice Elephant - Prince Cashmere Over Yonder * Target Pratice Fox - Sean vs. The Forces of Evil * Target Pratice Lion - Capper Little Pony The Movie * Target Pratice Bear - Wayne Werewolf Transylvania * Target Practice Moose - Dudley Puppy Puppy * Target Practice Stork - Mayor Gone * Target Practice Boar - Buhdeuce Breadwinners * Target Practice Duck - Jason Funderburker the Garden Wall * Target Practice Rabbit - 5.0.5 Villainous * Mouse - Zini Dinosaur * Fly - Owlowiscious Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Dragonfly - Petrie Land Before Time * Reptile Rogers - Spike Land Before Time * Bird Uberta - Gilda Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Pig Chamberlain - Patrick Star SquarePants * Monkey Bromley - Francoeur Monster in Paris * The Singing Men - Asterix and Obelix Characters * The Princesses - Bloom and Her Friends Club * The Sining Chorus during Princesses on Parade - People of Townsville Powerpuff Girls * The Birds in Puffin's Army - Goats Hotel * The Prince that Jean-Bob thoughe was him - Hugh Loud House * The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Lazy Susan Falls Gallery Baby Agent Xero.png Young Mid-Teen Young Adult Agent Xero -OC-.png Agent Xero The Modifyers.PNG Fluttershy compliments the boutique S5E14.png Young Mid-Teen Young Adult Ansi Molina -OC-.png Screenshot 20181024 215337.png Hairicane136.jpg S2e1 Wander hols up his banjo.jpg Jeff Underfist.png 3434596660.jpg Young Mid-Teen Young Adult Marco Diaz -OC-.png S3E13 Marco Diaz arriving in Mewni.png Cheeseburger Backpack 018.png Frankie 5424.jpg Aidan-secret-of-kells-9.23.jpg Armando Screenshot 1.png ShannonLet'sBeFriends9.png Sharptooth.png Asterix And The Vikings 2006 Screenshot 1547.jpg Centirabajo.png Prince-cashmere-wander-over-yonder-33.4.jpg Sean Profile.png Capper ID MLPTM.png Wayne-hotel-transylvania-3-18.8.jpg NEW Character large 332x363 dudley.jpg Tumblr ocj0pcPNZI1udippto1 1280.jpg Buhdeuce-breadwinners-5.72.jpg Edb34ba50c8b5812bfd1a1e044474736.jpg Oso 5.0.5.jpg Disney Wiki - Dinosaur27.jpg Owelowiscious id S3E11.png Petrie.png Spike in The Land Before Time.jpg Gilda ID S5E08.png 5880107-spongebob squarepants patrick star.jpg AMonsterInParis.jpg 05fir19-4 647 110517123844 0.jpg Winx-club-season5-winx-club-32324410-772-626.png People of Townsville.png 1c388488a4e38b64c2cb88657c20da9f.jpg Hugh-the-loud-house-45.6.jpg S1e6 lazy susan.png Trailer Scenes * The Pegasus Princess Part 1 - Prologue/''This is My Idea'' * The Pegasus Princess Part 2 - What Else is There * The Pegasus Princess Part 3 - Denzel Crocker Attacks Brother Square * The Pegasus Princess Part 4 - At Pegasus Lake * The Pegasus Princess Part 5 - Practice, Practice, Practice * The Pegasus Princess Part 6 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire/Wander and Jeff/''Far Longer Than Forever'' * The Pegasus Princess Part 7 - Razmo/Agent Xero and Denzel Crocker's Confrontation * The Pegasus Princess Part 8 - Frankie and Jamie/Ansi in the Library * The Pegasus Princess Part 9 - No Fear * The Pegasus Princess Part 10 - Ansi and Marco/The Search Begins * The Pegasus Princess Part 11 - It's Not What It Seems * The Pegasus Princess Part 12 - Ansi Finds Agent Xero/Denzel Crocker Confronts Again * The Pegasus Princess Part 13 - Black Hat's Latest Scheme Yet [No More Mr. Nice Guy] * The Pegasus Princess Part 14 - Where is Marco/At Denzel Crocker's Dungeon * The Pegasus Princess Part 15 - At Frankie's Kingdom [To The Ball] * The Pegasus Princess Part 16 - Razmo's Big Idea/''Princess on Parade'' * The Pegasus Princess Part 17 - The Unexpected Guest/Gator-Aid * The Pegasus Princess Part 18 - In the Ballroom/Agent Xero Flies, Ansi Gallops * The Pegasus Princess Part 19 - Ansi Battles Black Hat * The Pegasus Princess Part 20 - Happily Ever After * The Pegasus Princess Part 21 - End Credits Part 1 [Far Longer Than Forever End Title]] * The Pegasus Princess Part 22 - End Credits Part 2 [Eternitly] For Youtubescratch Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:MLPCV Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:Parodies Category:MLPCV Production